Alchemist's Toy
by PKMNMasterLink
Summary: This is an AU where Tatsumi against all odds while trying to escape the imperial palace (When Syura teleported him there) managed to kill Esdeath. In doing so he ended up being raped by Dorothea and Suzuka. After that Dorothea was given permission to take Tatsumi as a test subject and personal plaything. Will Tatsumi's willpower keep Tatsumi from being broken?


**Chapter 1: Kill the Freedom**

Tatsumi sat in his prison cell sratching a drawing into the ground with a stick. He shivered as the memories of his "learning" experience yesterday delivered by those to girls. He couldn't exactly remember their names, not like he wanted too or mattered. He was going to be exceuted in 2 days. They apparently were doing a whole like tournament thing. Probably because he managed somehow to kill Esdeath. Besides he only did it so that Lubbock would have a chance to escape. He hoped Lubbock was okay along with the other Night Raid members.

"The cell is right here," said a familar voice that Tatsumi would rather forget. He looked up and saw that girl who helped with the whole rape thing that happened eariler. That one with the like blood sucking ability thing or whatever.

Tatsumi said confused, "Wha-What do you want?!"

The girl smiled and said, "Oh nothing, the Prime Minister just gave me permission to keep you or that green haired boy as a test subject. And I guess my choice seems obvious."

Tatsumi asked, "Why would you want me I'm a killer?"

The girl replied as drool slightly dripped out of her mouth, "Because of how amazing your blood is. I want to be able to taste for the rest of my life. That other kid's blood isn't that great."

Before Tatsumi could say anything else the girl finished, "Oh by the way that is Master Dorothea to you. Alright take him to to the lab please." Two rather burly guards walk up and one raises the hilt of his sword. He brings it down on Tatsumi and everything falls into black. The last thing Tatsumi hears is Dorothea giggling as he is hoisted up by one of the guards.

Next thing Tatsumi knew was being shaken awake by Dorothea. He was curled up on a black and white checkered floor. There were strange devices all around the room. He tried to sit up but the area on his head where he was smacked on the head.

Tatsumi groaned, "Where am I?"

Dorothea smiled as she spread her hands out and proclaimed, "This is going to be your home for the rest of your life." She then hoisted Tatsumi up onto his feet. He wobbled a little as she grabbed something from a nearby workbench and put it around Tatsumi's neck.

"What is that," questioned Tatsumi.

"Oh that," commented Dorothea, "I call it a Slave Collar. It basically makes sure you listen to my commands. So from now on you must now address me as Master Dorothea or Master."

"Never," yelled Tatsumi. When he did so a shock ran from the collar causing him to collaspe onto the ground.

Dorothea chuckled, "Don't you understand you don't have free will anymore. You're my slave." Tatsumi suddenly felt the urge to nod as he tried to resist the urge he felt his body move on his own.

Dorothea smiled and said, "Now to make sure you tuly obey every command I am going to have to break you mentally so your only thought is to please me wether you wear that collar or not." She pointed at the collar then place her hand on her chin. Suddenly as if a light bulb appeared over her head she smiled. She pulled up a stool and sat down.

She then stuck her leg out and commanded, "Now lick my shoes."

Tatsumi hissed, "Never." And once again a shock was sent through his body causing him to spasm in pain.

She pointed at her shoe and gave him the direction this time after hesitating slightly he followed through. As he lick her shoes like a dog, Dorothea patted him on the head.

After about 5 minutes of doing that Dorothea said, "Alright you can stop." Then suddenly as if talking to a dog she praised, "Ah you such a good boy. Yes you are. Yes you are." This caused anger to shoot up Tatsumi's spine, but then he realized he can't tdo anything about it.

Suddenly Dorothea's face became scary as she asked, "Now who is your master?"

Tatsumi answered timidly, "You are."

Dorothea smiled slightly before asking, "And who is going to teach you, a pig, how to be civilized." This time however Tatsumi never answered. With no response Dorothea slapped Tatsumi.

She then demanded, "Alright time for more training. Undress now!" Terrified Tatsumi did as she commanded fearing for his life. She stood there a few minutes almost admiring his body before pulling down he leggings and panties. Then straddled Tatsumi. He gulped in anticipation as she smiled lewdly.

 _*Note: This Scene has been removed because the author can not write this kind of stuff at all. All you need to know is Tatsumi was raped.*_

After a while of the previously mentioned experience Tatsumi collasped as Dorothea got off of him.

She looked at him and said, "Collasping after just that you really will need training." Right now the only thing Tatsumi could do was moan in response.

She frowned and said, "Oh I hope I didn't break you. Cause I'm not done playing with you yet. After all I'll need you for all sorts of experiments. Anyways I guess I'll let you rest for the day after I take some blood." She smiled revealing fangs that would remind anyone of a vampire suddenly she was once again straddling Tatsumi this time however she bite hs shoulder and began to make a sucking noise. After a few seconds of doing so she release with a lewd look crossing her face.

She said lewdly, "You better be careful I might get addicted to your blood." Tatsumi by this point was barely awake.

She said, "Oh I better take you to your bed then." She hoisted him over her shoulders then carried him into a room with a large queen sized bed and what looked to be a doggie bed. She dropped Tatsumi's limp body onto the doggier bed then attached a shackle to his leg to make sure he doesn't escape.

She then said almost dotingly, "If you prove yourself a good boy someday you can sleep with me." Then and there as she moved to the bed Tatsumi's vision faded into darkness. _(Author's Note: I know this isn't a very popular ship and I know some people will unhappy I did not include the sex scene, but I for the life of me can not write that sort of thing trust me I tried. The other thing is that I don't want to discourage other people who may find that uncomfortable. So yeah sorry.)_


End file.
